nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pentagon Thief
The Pentagon Thief is an enemy who appears on the Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies map "Five", and can be considered an equivalent to the Hellhounds. Overview The Pentagon Thief appears somewhat as a "mad scientist" covered in a red aura of numbers - a reference to the campaign. It is capable of teleporting onto the map on certain rounds, and will attempt to steal players' weapons. It approaches one target (if playing with several people), and can be killed. It is very difficult to kill it without the use of Wonder Weapons. If it succeeds in stealing a player's weapon, the player must use their secondary weapon. It will teleport around and eventually leave the map, once it has stolen a gun off of each player. It is easier to kill him with high caliber weapons such as a Stakeout, though it still takes multiple shots. If it is killed after stealing a player's weapon, it drops a Max Ammo Power-Up and gives players their stolen weapons back. If it is not killed, the Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If it steals a weapon, the player whose weapon has been robbed is teleported to the science laboratories. It will occasionally leave a Fire Sale power up after its death. If the Thief is killed before it steals any player's weapon, it then drops a Max Ammo power up and an unusual Pack-a-Punch Power-Up, Bonfire Sale. The Mystery Box is then spawned in all of its spawn locations on the map and its price is reduced to 10 points. Prices of wall weapons are reduced, and the panic room with the Pack-a-Punch Machine is opened. The machine costs only 1000 points to use. All Teleporters lead to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Strategy When the Thief arrives, it usually best to equip a bad, cheap, easily obtainable, or empty gun so that if he does steal from the user, the impact is minimal. If players do not have a cheap gun, equip a gun that can be bought on level 3 because that's where the thief will take the player. Dealing with the Thief early on is very difficult, as most players will not have any Wonder Weapons. If this is the case the best strategy is to backpedal with your stronger weapon and switch to your weaker weapon when you run out of room or when he gets within 10 feet. An easy way to kill the thief is to have one person with a Ray Gun, two have light machine guns, and the last player to have a shotgun and the Thief is taken down easier. The M72 LAW is useful to have against the Thief. If he can be hit two-four times, he can be killed. To avoid the Thief from stealing your gun in the first place, the player should have a light weapon like SMG's or pistols and make sure that the player has a large path that they can circle many times as they run away from him. Since the player does run slightly faster than the thief with light weapons, teammates can pick him off while the player runs around the said path until the thief dies. He will also sprint at the player if the player fires at him. Killing the Thief before it leaves through the central Teleporter will trigger a Bonfire Sale. However if you do not kill it will leave a Max Ammo at the central Teleporter where it disappears. Note that it will drop a Max Ammo regardless of if it dies or not. A strategy for killing the Thief for two players only would be to stand on the upper platform in the control room (room after the first elevator). Players will stand on the platform opposite the elevator doors, one slightly left and one slightly right. The thief will enter and run at his target. If he turns left, he is targeting the left player; if he runs right, he is targeting the right player. After he closes the gap a small amount, the player who is being targeted will run as fast as he can around the platform away from the thief, while the other player shoots the thief. The easiest way to kill a thief is to have a Ballistic Knife with a Bowie Knife. The Bowie Knife cause huge damages and the Ballistic Knife speeds up the melee speed at all, makes easy as pie to kill the Thief. Another easy way is to attempt it on single player. If the player has access to the Quick Revive perk, he/she is equipped with two Pack-a-Punch pistols. The player should find a secluded spot when the round starts. Upon starting, the player should cook a hand grenade and deliberately down themselves. Fully unloading the Pack-a-Punch pistols will quickly bring it down and earn you the achievement/trophy. If you are holding up in the room with the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the most practical way to get rid of the Thief (and probably the easiest) is to have everyone put Claymores in front of the Teleporter and every round put the two Claymores down in front of it and when he comes, they will all blow up and he will die before anyone can even see him leaving the Bonfire Sale and Max Ammo in the Teleporter and giving everyone the achievement that didn't have it previously. Try not to go through teleporters when the DEFCON level is 5 on a Thief round as you will go to the PaP room instead of where the thief goes. Trivia *The strange fact that the Pentagon Thief has many zombie like features (such as glowing eyes under the goggles and gray skin) yet does not act like a zombie may indicate that he is actually a Pentagon scientist who has gone insane due to overexposure to Element 115. **This may also shed light on the alternate name "Pentagon Tech", as in Pentagon Technologist. **This "Pentagon Tech" may be the one who worked on the Winter's Howl, as one is seen on a table in "Five". *The Thief's body is covered in math equations and images, including the Eye of Providence. *When you kill The Thief, lay down and look under his goggles. You will see his yellow eyes. *Though most people call him the "Pentagon Thief" in the Prestige Edition guide he is also called the "Pentagon Tech". This contradicts the fact that he is called the "Pentagon Thief" on the Achievement/Trophy list for the game. *He does not appear on the Wii version, as Five isn’t available. *When the "thief round" starts, the same tune plays as if a hell round has started, being an ominous guitar note with a rumble of thunder. A voice will then say "Warning, breach detected on level three, initiate security protocol 115" referring to Element 115. The atmosphere also gains a pale blue tint. The elevators are deactivated and shutters close over all the windows in the lower levels. *Once the thief is defeated he will say "I have failed" in a zombie-like manner. *The thief seems to be based off a real-life scientist, Erwin Schrödinger. *Note that no thief rounds occur unless the player activates the teleporter system/power. *Death Machine makes it easier to kill the thief (if the player is lucky). *If the player is able to get an Insta-kill power-up, he/she can kill the thief in a matter of seconds. *The thief is the only enemy in the zombie mode that can't hurt the player directly. *It is possible to kill the thief with a crossbow before he notices you at the start of the round. *Sometimes the thief will be invisible until it targets the player. *The red glow emitted by the thief is made up of the same code as in the single player campaign. *If you only have one weapon and the thief happens to steal it, you will be left with no weapons to use other than your knife to kill him. *If there's multiple players the thief will only target one at the time (the other players are left alone). The thief is only visible for the player which he's targeting, but the others are free to shoot him (even if he's just a fog). The player which is targeted should just run around on the upper part of the "DEFCON Room" (one elevator ride down) while the others stand where they want and shoot him. *The Winter's Howl gun (as well as it's upgraded version Winter's Fury) can be very useful in killing the thief, as it will greatly slow the thief. But, the player should be careful doing this, as if you get too far ahead of the thief, he may turn around and come from the opposite direction. *A “thief round” starts similar to the way a one with Hellhounds does. *The Ballistic Knife is an instant kill on the thief during low rounds (confirmed on Xbox 360). *If you can't see the thief (fog only), then he is not targeting you (multiplayer only). *If you kill the Thief using an Insta-Kill power-up, he will only drop a Max Ammo regardless of whether he should have dropped a Fire Sale or Bonfire Sale (confirmed on Xbox 360 PS3). *There is a glitch on the PC version that if the thief steals your "weapon" while your cracking your knuckles(after inserting a weapon to the Pack-a-Punch Machine) the game will freeze with a black screen and the only way out is to open the Task Manager and close BlackOps.exe. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops